


Mixing Business with Pleasure

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Boys In Love, Chubwald, Fan Art, Fanart, Future, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder Husbands, married, too soft for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: It's date night! So somebody's gonna get murdered!





	Mixing Business with Pleasure




End file.
